neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Power Replication
Power Replication is the ability to temporarily replicate the powers of others and use them at will. Some users may also become more resistant to powers they are replicating. Description This ability is psychic in nature and is an extension of Empathy and Telepathy, and can only be achieved through those two powers. However, only certain highly skilled users of the two aforementioned abilities can channel powers. Now, while the end result is the same – as they are two separate abilities – both sets of users use different methods to achieve it. Through Empathy Users can replicate the powers of others and use them by being near them and channeling the right emotions. Phoebe Halliwell realized that she could use her then newly gained power of empathy in this manner while brainstorming with Paige, Leo, and Chris on how to save a Valkyrie — turned — Piper. Phoebe reasoned that since powers are emotion based, if she channeled Piper's feelings, she could channel her powers and then use them against her. There seems to also be a range limit; (ie), the one time she used empathic power replication, she waited until she was near her target.As shown in Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2. Using this ability, may require some level of concentration.This may be due to the fact that Piper was in an emotional cocoon. During Phoebe and Piper's battle, Phoebe was seen focusing her eyes on Piper for several seconds before telekinetically knocking her back. In fact, Piper was able to telekinetically hit her twice before she started her assault. Replicating other people's powers also enhances the body's natural defense mechanisms, which makes the powers, when used against you, almost ineffective. Phoebe revealed this when she was able to withstand the effects of Piper's telekinetic attacks, in fact, they only made her flinch a little. Through Telepathy This method allows the user to replicate the powers of other magical beings by tapping into their minds and channeling their thoughts. It is a defensive aspect of Telepathy, which only highly skilled Telepaths can use. The only known telepath capable of using telepathy in this manner is Zachary. Thanks to the teachings of Magic School, Zachary learned to use telepathy to access the powers of other magical beings. He mainly used his telepathy to replicate Herman's Conjuration power to summon the Headless Horseman and other entities. Zachary's power also seems to have no range limit, he first revealed this when he reached in between realms and replicted Slick's ability to shapeshift. Zachary used this power to impersonate Paige and get close to Gideon. He then use Gideon's own telekinetic powers to throw him across the room and to point an athame at his throat. Zachary can currently replicate and use at least two abilities from two different individuals at a time, in fact he is the only known being to have ever done this. He first demonstrated this when he mimicked and used Piper's Molecular Immobilization power while in astral mode. He used these powers to freeze his fellow students, project an image and shield himself from suspicion.As shown in The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell. Zachary can automatically use the powers he replicates from others in their enhanced form: for example; whenever Mrs. Winterbourne astral projects her real body falls unconscious, but when Zachary astral project using her power, he was able to stay awake in his real body and was able to use Piper's freezing power in his astral form. Zachary may be immune to the powers he replicates from others; when Zachary replicated Piper's power he became immune to its effects. However, his immunity might be debatable since Zachary was a good witch and Piper's power does not work on good witches. List of beings who use(d) Power Replication ;Original power *Phoebe Halliwell *Zachary ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Mitzy Stillman (From Phoebe Halliwell, but never used) *Prudence Halliwell (After obtaining her sisters' powers in the magical switch, but never used) *Tecna (through Aura of Sirenix spell) See also *Channeling *High Resistance *Power Manipulation *Power Mimicry *Power Mirroring References Category:Powers Category:Power-based magic